rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorist Mortem
Lorist Mortem (Played by Lorist) has not been seen in the public eye for much time, his person seeming to have materialized overnight, and traveled to the Rellekan lands. It was from there, his newfound existence began. Lorist, as he is known in the public eye, would be classified as follows in a general-fantasy sense: Description: *His face, however rarely seen without a large hood, is well-proportioned. He bears no scars, or similar deformaties. Lorist's face is more so out of place with black, darkened eyes. With an almost non-human glow, they clearly are focusing magic of some sort one could tell, provided they saw him without a hood. Pitch-black hair accompanies the eyes, which is short, and a bit tangled in places. When in the correct light, his eyes look as if they had goggles over them, due to the glow-effect combined with the hairstyle. *Clothing must be observed from the feet-up to fully understand its make: **Rogue-style boots, made of darkened, tanned cow-hide with cloth insulation are Lorist's feet of choice. The top of the boots are somewhat covered by a lower-leg guard, which is made of leather tanned and shaped to cup the front of his lower-legs. Some very small iron studs mark along the sides of the leather, keeping two layers together, and otherwise providing more defense. Straps, going around his thighs, maintain the guard in its proper position. **Leggings of heavy cloth and leather protect his legs, the cloth being much less evident than the leather kilt. The kilt has small iron reinforcements, three on each side, which bend around loosely to maintain the proper shape. One could consider them to be more mail-like, with interlocking and sliding pieces, instead of a simply shaped iron bar. This allows for sitting. **A belt with an iron buckle, and two iron rings connected nearby, locks his upper torso and leggings together. On the right side, there were three small circular holders, which had each a small test-tube like vial inside. Screw-on caps, instead of corks, were on each vial. **Lorist wore over his torso a leather jacket, with shoulder guards, that could be compared to some type of kevlar. Heavily studded with iron spikes, the 'kevlar' like piece covers a heavy cloth shirt, with some leather padding for added protection. His shoulders were protected with a three-layer leather shoulderpiece, each layer stained to be the relatively same rustic grey color. On his arms, there placed more padding of the same color as the shoulderpieces, and then a small wrist guard facing outwards on each hand. Gloves were heavy-cloth, similar to that of the rogue boots in make. Two studs on each glove were also present. **A long-collar is worn, attached to the 'kevlar'-esque vest, which moved up towards his hood. The hood would be attached to a cloak, of a rather odd design, not being particularly made for defense against blows, but instead for decoration? The hood, however, was of a very heavy cloth with a 'V' cut over the forhead and down to just about eye level. A shadow is left by this cut, which covers his eyes, and the majority of his upper face. *His weapon is a long battlestaff, on each end opposite of eachother a 'C' metal piece, with spines protruding from the opposite of the 'Cs inner loop. Inside of the loop, on each end, floated two ethereal verdant spheres, of a green-ish glow. Dispelling the sphere's leads to the staff resummoning them, and attempt to remove the spheres leads to them dispersing, then reforming a moment later. The staff has runic energy, of a green tint, running along some of its make. A main material for the majority of the staff would be some sort of iron, which maintains its shape well under stress. 'History/Events': *'Basic Background' (Known to some 'Friends'): Lorist Mortem has been missing from the public eye for many years. Some of those who he trusts highly are given information concerning his origination. Lorist, has been dead for many years, and only recently ressurected by a series of strange events in the Northern Wilderness. His person having originally been buried some-ways South of the modern 'Demonic Ruins'. His coffin, pictured below before its burial, was crafted of morytanian swampwood. *'Further Background '(To be discovered, do not metagame.): Lorist was ressurected by a series of rather strange events, that are listed here for reference purposes only. In March of 2013, a man stumbled across this ruin site in the modern-day wilderness, while on a search for old treasures within the wasteland. It just so happened, while digging in the ruins for forgotten gold, the man discovered a caved in portion of the ruins. Upon further excavation, he had managed to locate a small cavern, where a workbench with sealed boxes were placed. The man quickly set to work, opening and inspecting the contents of the boxes. After finding numerous trinkets of some value, his greed forced him to open all of the containers. It was in one particular box, marked with a red 'X' on the outside, he happened across a purple gemstone. The gemstone glowed in the darkness of the cavern, as the man's mind was consumed by a sort of strange haze. He saw the outline of a body, in the same tint as the gemstone, hidden beneath the workbenches position, quite possibly in a coffin due to the bodies position. The man revealed the coffin after much lifting and digging, and upon opening it in search of treasure, dropped the gemstone into the excavation's dirt, in his haste, possibly in part due to the sound of wolves and other dangerous creatures. It is not known, exactly how the man ressurected Lorist, though that it happened. And that the man was never seen again. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user Category:Mage